The invention relates to a method for fragmenting and/or weakening material by means of high-voltage pulses, an electrode for using in the method, a device for fragmenting and/or weakening material by means of high-voltage pulses particularly according to the method, as well as the use of the electrode or of the device for fragmenting and/or weakening material according to the preambles of the independent claims.